backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Development Guide in WM3
Early Game When you begin the game there is certainly no need to worry about getting a bigger and bigger empire. However, there are some things that may help you later. Things that can be done in the early phase of the game. At first take a look at the players that are around you. If you find yourself surrounded by ROs and Strongholds that don't belong to any player you are lucky. If this is not the case simply relocate your yard until you find yourself in a favourable situation. When developing your main yard try to consider the following: *Creating a strong base Your empire starts with your main yard. If it can be easily destroyed that means you can get looted at any time and your growth is endangered. But if you are not surrounded by active players this is not much of an issue. *Upgrading your Harvesters Resources are actually what support the growth of every empire. Upgrade the RGs as much as possible. Prioritise Twig Snappers and Pebble Shiners over Putty Squishers. Goo Factories aren't that important in the beggining. *Upgrading your Flinger and Housings You will need plenty of monsters to take over RO and Strongholds so make sure you have these building at a decent level before trying to expand your empire. In this early phase of the game try to unlock the best monsters but without upgrading them. At first you should consider the following monsters: Bandito (he can be extremely useful in the Monster Bunker after his ability is researched), Fang (for the same reason as Bandito), Eye-ra (for the same reason as Bandito), Zafreeti (this is a must have later on), Teratorn or D.A.V.E. (depending on which one you prefer to use when attacking). Also, do not forget to unlock the monsters required to raise the Champions you want. Mid Game In this phase you should start hatching monsters in order to start taking over ROs and Strongholds. Conisdering that fact that you may need to heal your monsters after attacking a base at that this process takes time, it is best to use healers while attacking so that you don't need to wait at all before attacking another base. There are few good possibilities that you may consider: *Teratorn+Zafreeti+Fomor This combination can take down easily bases BUT ADTs (or at leasr 1) must be taken down first by catapulting resources. *DZF (D.A.V.E.+Zafreeti+Fomor) Catapulting ADTs at first is not actually a must. You can send the D.A.V.E.s to take the ADTs down because they have plenty of health and after that you may send the Zafs and Fomor. *D.A.V.E.+Zafreeti+Other Champion Similar to the previous one but this time you can send your Champion to if you want to take the ADTs down faster. After you hatch the monsters that you need you should start upgrading them to at least level 4 or 5. Don't upgrade them before hatching because they will consume much more Goo if you first hatch them. It is also very important to research their abilities as fast as possible. When you are ready you can start attacking some ROs because resources are the number 1 priority. You'll need lots of them for upgrades and catapulting. You can start with level 40 ROs because they are relatively easy to take over and they offer a decent amount of resources. Use the tactics mentioned above for each combination and take over level 30/40 ROs until you auto bank around 2 milions of each resource per hour. You shouldn't try to take over level 50 ROs because there is little chance of taking them down without spending a lot of resources for catapulting. If you think the process is too slow and you find yourself without many resouces give the game a break for a while and when you're back you'll have plenty to exapand your empire even more. When ROs are out of your flinger range consider taking over a level 30/40 Stronghold in order to increase it. Be aware that you may need to catapult a considerable amount of resouces when trying. Late Game At this stage of the game you have already upraded your monsters and their abilities to the maximum level. You should also produce at least 5 milion of each resouce per hour. Now the key to succes is to take over Strongholds before ROs because of their attacking bonus. Also try to attack only in your flinger range if possible. You should avoid attacking level 30 ROs because they don't offer many benefits. If you find yourself in a war zone or a very contested area you should consider taking over also Outpost Defenders. At this stage prioritise Strongholds over ROs. Keep in mind that it is much easier to take over an Outpost without any Outpost Defenders (WMT Outposts don't have any effect) and first take over the Defenders. If you get bored of taking over so many Outposts simply find bases to destroy only for the fun. DZF in WM3 Here are some tips when attacking using the DZF combo in WM3: *Attacking level 30 ROs These ROs are fairly easy to take over. Simply catapult 100 000 Twigs or Pebbles until you take down one ADT. Send 6-7 D.A.V.E.s in the opposite corner and wait until they take down the second ADT. In the meantime send 2 D.A.V.E.s and 1 Zaf in the other corners of the base, When the ADT is down simply send Fomor, Zafs and maybe few more D.A.V.E.s. If you are rich enough simply catapult both ADTs. Then send 2 D.A.V.E.s.and 1 Zaf in 3 of the entraces. In the last entrance send D.A.V.E.s., Fomor and at least 2 Zafs. *Attacking level 40 ROs Catapult both ADTs using 100 000 Twigs and 100 000 Pebbles each time. It takes longer but it saves resouces. After you catapulted the ADTs send 2 D.A.V.E.s. and 1 Zaf in each of the lower entrances. Then send Fomor. D.A.V.E.s. and at least 2 Zafs in the upper entrance of the base. If you are rich catapult the ADTs in 2 waves: 5M Twig Missle+2 M Pebble Bomb for each ADT. After you catapulted the ADTs send 2 D.A.V.E.s. and 1 Zaf in each of the lower entrances. Then send Fomor. D.A.V.E.s. and at least 2 Zafs in the upper entrance of the base. If you are really rich simply catapult in 2 attacking waves: First use 10 M Pebble Bomb to take down 1 ADT and the lower left part of the base and 5 M Twig Missle to damage the Rail, Tesla and Laser at the center-top of the yard. Then in the second wave use the same tactic. After that send D.A.V.E.s. Fomor and at least 2 Zafs in the upper entrance of the base. After taking down all towers wait until all D.A.V.E.s. are fully healed. *Attacking level 50 ROs Simply catapult both ADTs. Use 2M/10M Pebble Bomb and 5M Twig Missle depending on how many resouces you have. Here's how to catapult: Cata 1 vs RO 50.png|1st Catapult 2.png|2nd Catapult 3.png|3rd Catapult 4th Catapult.png|4th Catapult In this example 10M Pebble Bomb is used. If you can't afford it use 2M instead but make sure you damage the ADT and apart from it as many defensive towers as possible. After doing this send 2 D.A.V.E.s in each right and left top corners of the base. They will distract the Sniper Towers which is very important because it prevents them from retargeting to Zafreeti later on. Immediatelly send 1 Zaf for each 2 D.A.V.E.s. Then wait until the Tesla from the center-top part of the base hits the D.A.V.E.s in the right upper corner. After this send 5-6 D.A.V.E.s in the entrance at the top of the base and immediatelly after send Fomor and at least 3 Zafs. Then send the rest of D.A.V.E.s or Zafs. Waiting until Tesla hits the monsters in the corner prevents the tower from hitting the monsters that you sent in the entrance from the top of the yard. Because of the concentrated firepower in that area 1-2 D.A.V.E.s may die because of the Tesla so its better to avoid this situation. *Attacking Level 30 Strongholds Catapult ADT, SC and 1 Rail using Pebble Bomb and the other ADT and SC with a Twig Missle. Then simply send the D.A.V.E.s followed by Fomor and Zafs. Send at least 3-4 Zafs. *Attacking Level 40 Strongholds Same as a Level 30 Stronghold but if you want to make things even easier you can try to catapult in 2 waves to take down also the Tesla Towers. Send at least 4 Zafs. *Attacking Level 50 Strongholds The concept stays the same. Both ADTs and SCs must be catapulted. You'll need at least 2 cataoulting waves. It's best to use Pebble Bomb to damage 1 ADT, 1 SC, 1 Rail, 1 QT and other towers and then use a Twig Missle to take down 1 ADT and the other QT. It's important to take down the QT because they deal huge AoE damage and some D.A.V.E.s may not be healed in time. It's optimal to send D.A.V.E.s and Fomor in the bottom left corner because they will target quite fast the Stronghold which deals lots of damage. Send at least 5-6 Zafs. If you can afford, always consider using 10M Putty to take over Outposts and Strongholds faster or incresing the chances of not having to heal your monsters afterwards. 10M Putty Rage can make DZF take over a Level 50 RO in less than 3 minutes for example. Note: 'These strategies work for sure for Level 6 Bonus 3 Fomor, Level 6 D.A.V.E.s with Level 3 Rocket Ability and Level 5 Zafreeties. Results may be different if the level of the monsters is lower so make sure you send enough Zafs so that D.A.V.E.s don't die. Also consider that without Rocket Ability they may path differently.' Category:Strategies